


A Mafia of Nobodys

by androgynousAuthor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousAuthor/pseuds/androgynousAuthor
Summary: Dave Strider was born and raised surrounded by mob members. Now it's his turn to lead, but will he's not so sure if he's cut out for the job as a leader. Especially when he meets Karkat's mob.





	1. Dave

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first story and will probably suck. I don't know how often I'll write, but I will finish this. Please tell me what you think of it and if I'm doing good.

          I shed not a tear as we buried my father's ashes. We were never close, but I came here out of respect. He really was one of the coolest dudes I've ever known. Next to me is my brother, Dirk. Beside him is Rose, Roxy, John, Jake, Jade and Jane are positioned around the grave as well. My father was our leader and now it's my turn.

* * *

         I straighten my tie. The crisp suit is black, with red accents and tie. I smile when I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. Despite the many sleepless nights I've had, I look stunning. I straighten my shades, feeling the stretchy fabric of my suit. The material makes it easy to carry out missions while looking sharp. There is a knock at my door, it can wait, I decide, making my way to the closet. I push away the hanging tuxes, revealing my stash of knives and guns. The person raps again, this time harder and less polite. I ignore it, reaching for a pair of gauntlet daggers. I slip them on my forearms the grab a pistol. I stick it in my waistband, the cool metal making my skin tingle. Another harsh knock follows.

         "Dave! Hurry up." The knocker yells, I don't respond. I just hum as I sort through my guns, organizing them. "We have to go!"

          I really do need to leave, but I don't want to go. I'm about to become the leader and I'm not ready. I'm really not ready. This time, instead of knocking, they burst through the door. I can see that the intruder is Rose. She wears a black dress with white climbing up the bottom. Her heels match her dress, shiny and black. Rose wears her hair short and behind her ears. Heavy makeup and a purse, that I know contains a weapon, complete the ensemble.

          "What the hell is taking so long?" She sees my mess of a room and open closet. "Dave, you can't stall forever!"

          "I'll be there in a minute."

          "No, I'm not exiting this room without you next to me."

           I stare down, "I said that I'll be there in a fucking minute!"

           Rose leaves, she might be stubborn, but I'm her superior. I do get up though, almost immediately after she exits. Rose is waiting outside my room. We walk down the hall, shoes clicking on the floors in unison. I live in a run down motel that I repeatedly check in for, but it feels like I live with Rose. She and Roxy live in a small apartment, but I spend most of my time there anyways. I'd never admit it, but I hate being alone all the time. We keep walking, out of the building, down the street, turn left. Into the car. The van will take us to where we meet. It has several musty seats in the back, with lots of storage.

           Roxy and Dirk are waiting for us, Dirk is driving. The others will already be there, waiting. My eyes show fear, but my sunglasses are too dark to see my eyes. When we arrive at the warehouse I climb down the ladder into the basement. There is a long hallway with faulty lights. To my right is an office and at the end of the corridor is a large recreation room. That is where we go. I walk into the room with Dirk, Rose and Roxy following. The room is bare except for the table and chairs in the middle, they are now pushed to the side. Normally we play cards there, but tonight I will become the leader.

           For most mobs, you just become the leader, but to show dedication we do it differently. In the center there is a hostage.They're bound and gagged, but can see and hear everything. I pull the gun from my waist band, the rest of the members gather. I press the barrel to his head, making him twitch. The gun is loaded and ready. Three, two, one. I pull the trigger and he slouches in the chair, making a grunt. I then produce a knife from my pocket, dropping my gun.

            I press the knife to my face. Then turn the blade, so that the sharp side is against my face. I push down, the stinging is barely noticeable. I put a hand over the wound as I put the knife next to my gun. Warm blood collects in my hand. As I lean down, a single drop of blood falls on my suit, staining it.  I open my fist and the blood dribbles to the floor. My hand is still red and wet. 

           With my clean hand I push back that hostage's hair, revealing his forehead. Now, with my bloody hand I draw an 'x' on his forehead. I straighten myself, standing up and smile a cool, slick smile. A hush has fallen over the room, all eight of us stand, unsure what to do next. They look at me.  _Oh yeah,_ I remember.  _I'm their leader!_

           "Well, what are you staring at! You can continue doing whatever." I push my shades up the bridge of my nose. After a second they disband. Roxy lights a cigarette, while Dirk and Jake pull out the table and cards. Rose, Jade and John deal the cards and begin a game. I stand in a dark corner, the blood on my hand is starting dry and crust. The gash on my face is aching, it's not deep, but I should bandage it. I would look ridiculous if I went walking down the street with a bloodied face. Then again, I have no bandages. Oh well, who cares what anyone else thinks. I look over the mafia.  _My Mafia._


	2. Dave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I finally got my inspiration back.

My gun presses against my stomach. I’ve placed it in the same place as always, but it seems heavier now. This is my first mission since becoming the ‘mob boss’.  A guy told me some people would be meeting in this empty building and he wanted them gone. I accepted the job and he offered a very pretty price for their heads.

Beside me John and Jake lie flat on their stomachs, undoubtedly as uncomfortable as I am. Across the building Jade, Dirk and Rose are waiting as well. Roxy is our ‘getaway’ driver, Jane is in the car with her.

“Dave?” Jake’s voice startles me, god his accent is weird. “I hear someone.”

“Get ready motherfuckers, we’re doing this.”

Jake, John and I ready ourselves to jump down. John radios to the others, telling them to prepare. Only seconds later, a light clicks on in this warehouse. Three people are gathered, all boys of about seventeen, they pull out a bag of what is no doubt drugs. Everything connects now, the guy probably got cheated by these guys in deal and now he’s pissed. I count down under my breathe, every second counts in an operation. We fall through the air, silently, and land on the ground softly. Across the room, I can see Rose, Jade and Dirk all have their guns readied. I straighten myself and ready my own gun. I make eye contact with Dirk and signal for him and Jade and Rose to head around the crates.

 

We don’t know what weapons these guys could have, better to observe first. I creep around in the shadows, Jake and John at my heels. Then there’s gun shot, one of the guys fall back- a bloody hole in his head.

 

It wasn’t one of our guys though, the hole is directly in his forehead, we’re on the sides of the building. A few more shot and the other two die. Eight… trolls reveal themselves. I step out of the shadows, the rest of my mob follows. We point our guns at them.

 

“Who the fuck are you!?” A short angry one scream at me.

 

“David Strider, who the hell are you and why did you just steal that kill from us?” I take a step forward.

 

“Piss off, obviously whoever set you up didn’t trust you!” He smirked, “I’m Karkat Vantas.”

 

Vantas! Dammit I should’ve known. You see my father was killed in a fight with this mob. It’s older than ours, but in the last encounter- well we wiped out nearly half their mob and they killed our leader. Guess this asshole has taken over.

 

I think Vantas saw my surprise because he said, “Scared?” Rose steps up and shoots a violet  haired troll with horns that jut back in the foot, he screams. I shoot her a sharp look. The trolls whines and clutches his foot. “Oh, suck it Eridan. See you later Strider, we have a bounty to collect.”

 

He turns and leads his mob out of the front. I stand there staring at where he had stood. My mouth is slightly open and a my face is flushed slightly in embarrassment. Fuck.

 

“Dave?” Rose puts a hand on my shoulder.

 

“Let’s go,” I walk out of the back of the warehouse, towards the van waiting for us. We load in the back silently.

 

“Wooo! Let’s go!” Roxy looks like she’s had a few to many drinks. She sees our faces. “Did something happen?”

 

Jane frowns, “Is everything okay? You got them right?”

 

“The Vantas mafia was there,” John tells her quietly.

 

“Drive Roxy.” I dead-pan.


	3. Karkat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may notice that I've completly rewritten this chpt, yeah it was bothering me

I put my legs up on the table Terezi grins at me from the other side of the room. The lights flickers in a headache inducing pattern. I groan, running my hands through my hair.

 

The"You did good Karkat," Terezi cackles. 

 

"I feel like shit, these lights are so stupid. I can't understand why in hell my father would invest in a mansion, but not proper lighting." I complain, tilting my head back and closing my eyes. 

 

Terezi cackles, "Doesn't bother me."

 

I push away from the study's desk and stand. Stretching, I walk down the the hall, Terezi follows. The mansion feels hollow without my brother and father. But they're dead now. Dead and here I am. God I'm such a fuck face. Terezi leans on her cane as we reach the foyer, she moves closer to me. "You seem tense."

 

"Noooo Terezi, I'm just peachy. I only just shot someone on my first endevour as a mob boss and stared into the soulles eyes of the kid who killed my father. I'm doing fine and it just makes it better thaat I have a killer headache and haven't slept in who knows how long." I glare at the blind girl, though she can't even tell I'm looking. "I'm doing great."

 

She smiles to herself and walks past me, "You should sleep, now that you've invited us all into your home everyone will know and think less of you for it."

 

"No they..." I trail off. She's right, since they died I've invited the remaining members to live with me. We're few in numbers now though, only a staggering twelve. Those trolls though, they're observative. And they'll notive if something's wrong. My father made sure I knew that to lead I couldn't show weakness. I had to be a strong face. The Sufferer was gone now though. And I was being watched every moment. Terezi, even a sightless person, could see I wasn't right. Terezi calls for me to follow and I walk down to my bedroom stifly. The bed is made and clean. I haven't used it recently, I've chosen being tired every moment over night terrors. Terezi stands in the doorway, a grin on her face. 

 

"You can leave." I say weakly.

 

"If I leave, then you'll never even try," She says, a knowing voice. "Hurry up and at least lay down, I'm tired too."

 

Terezi's face softens, she might be odd, but she looks out for me. I can tell she's getting impatient though, so I remove my shoes and jacket. At just the thought of sleep my mind runs, but body aches for it. I practically fall onto the bed and before I know it, drift into the calming abyss. 

 

The air is thick and dark, foreboding. Warning us of the dangers ahead, foreshadowing the tragedy. The Sufferer leads us onward, and we follow, swallowing the fears and thoughts of turning back. We reach a wide alley, trapped between buildings forming a small opening. Pale moonlight shines down on to our grey skin. My grip tightens on the gun on my belt. A pit knotting my stomach, this isn't right. This is too easy. The Sufferer senses it too, and he whips around. Out group turns, trying to spot something ominous, some clue about what is to unfold. And then a low laugh rings out, hearty and childish. A flash of a moving figure, then a bullet rings out and a window shatters. Our group raises our weapons, preparing to shoot. Another bullet bounces from the side of a building and hits the ground, indenting the pavement. 

 

"You should've stayed home, Vantas."

 

And then my father's body jerks forward and he crumples to the ground. Only a small yell escaping his lips. Three more bulletholes appear in his back, blood pooling beneath him. And then another shot fires, and another and another. So many bullets firing, that I can't tell the direction of them all. Dark figures emerge, holding guns and violently rushing towards us. Kankri, my brother, commands us to hold our ground and return fire. I feel weak, unable to pull the trigger. Unable to look away from The Sufferer's fallen corpse. Kankri is cut off mid-yell by a bullet through his throat. That snaps me back. It's so real, I can't move. Everyone, almost everyone is gone. Our unseen attackers, the Alpha-Betas, they just keep firing. A few of their memeber fight fiercly. Our friends, our family is dying. Falling to the ground. Our leaders are dead leaving... me. I scream, whhipping the pistol from it's holster and firing into the dark. A man appears, flashing in front of me. His hair is spiky and he rocks pointed sunglasses, the glasses on the leader. He flashes away before my next bullet can reach him. 

 

I fire again and again, he flashes faster and faster. And then he stops, dropping to the ground. I don't bother looking at him I just stare at the wide, dead eyes of my father. I drop to my knees, landing on concrete of the dirty street. Mutant blood pools from his body, not far away my brother lays. And many more, so many are dead and gone and...

 

A hand pulls me away, shouting something into my ear. And then we're running. And all I can rememberis emptiness. The emptiness comsumes and twists me. My hands chaining to darkness that surrounds me. Screams and yells ring out. Agonizing, painful schreeches pound my head. Something jerks me forward and searing pain rips through my chest. Iron blood spills from a wound and drips onto the nothingness below. I dangle from my chains, shackles cutting deeper into my skin. An arrow strikes my chest, a bullet my head. The pain is unbearable, but I can't die. I can't die, I beg to die. Hot tears spilling down my cheeks and running with the blood. I scream along with the voice.

 

Then I jolt awake. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
